


Rising Force, Rebellious Seed - Army of the Born Sith'ari

by SWAG_77



Series: RFRS Army of the Born Sith'ari [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi, Yuuzhan Vong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: The FORCE IS RUPTURED by the YUUZHAN VONG - Extra-Galactic Force Absent - Warriors!The Imperial Senate is infiltrated with their puppet, SENATOR YEMAJA LAH.STARKILLER is dispatched to capture her and create the ultimate BIOWEAPON to exterminate their fanatical plot for GALACTIC INVASION…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in 2010. There are several revisions. It is about the Yuuzhan Vong Empire that have entered the known Star Wars galaxy during the current continuity: Star Wars The Clone Wars, and Star Wars Rebels. 
> 
> It is very hard for me to write this story due to the grief and bullying I've gotten just for telling a story like this. Star Wars fandom can be so hateful at times.
> 
> The planet Haruun Kal sits in the expansion region. This region has become lively with commerce and traffic as the last bastion of free trade in the galaxy. The Galactic Empire has restricted most large hyperspace lanes, but not smaller ones, like the one near the Al'har sun that shines on the planet Haruun Kal. Long ago, during the Clone Wars, the Separatists waged war on the inhabitants, but those afflicted were the Upcountry residents, including a Jedi named Depa Bilaba swayed by a dark side Force user and stopped by a native son, Jedi Master Mace Windu. When the Jedi were found to be betrayers, Haruun Kal was suppose to be turned over to the Empire, but has been largely forgotten.
> 
> Haruun Kal and the activity on the planet had been forgotten. Air pollution has dropped, increases in potable water for the Upcountry residents, the Korunnai, and less use of fossil fuel and gas. Exports to other planets increased agricultural foods to poorer, deserts and grossly polluted planets. A small inquiry identify anomalies of transport from Haruun Kal, and upon investigation, it was squashed by a new Imperial Senator, Senator Yemaja Lah.
> 
> She became an Imperial Senator mysteriously by a landslide vote of her people. Any request to see her records, were not met. Since she refused to live in the Senatorial tower, stating it was unsafe, she built a private residence the "grew" overnight in Sah'c Town and started a casino for her dignitaries. Her actions frustrated the Empire, the military and eventually, the Emperor. 
> 
> The Emperor sent Inquisitor spies into her residence and every time they left, they would come out with a psychotic episode. Until one Inquisitor was able to beguile Yemaja. This story chapter is the result of that encounter.

 

Yemaja's seven month pregnant belly protrudes above the lillies in the  ocean as she swims in the false sea at the Isle Sanctuary True Way Faith Tabernacle on the planet Haruun Kal. As she is the Imperial Senator of Haruun Kal, her pregnancy is an embarrassment to her people and her Domain or family. Her mother, Auset, enforces a sabbatical on her senatorial duties to have baby at home. At the Isle Sanctuary it is a naturalist life as there are no droids, no machines, and no metal. Every living creature and plant life has been bio-engineered to indicate that her pregnancy proceeds as normal. Until she crouches over in cramps and heaves her previous meal. She breaks through the water and wipes herself with her skin-towel to bask in the warm amplified lights. A pain sears her body as contractions start. Their intensity is unbearable as she screams. “Amma, I need you.”

Auset senses the pain of her daughter before she hears her cries. Yemaja’s water broke as the tiny sea creatures, or ndgins, imbibe on her uterine fluids. Auset hands on hips as if the seriousness of Yemaja’s pregnancy is small. “You messed around with Edwre, you marry him and carry his child. Now the lowlife cheats on you for our money. I am sick of this behavior from you, Yemaja. Your father was right. You should have been shaped infertile after the last incident when you were 12 years old.”

The tabloid HoloNet replays on a living communications organ called a villip as Senator Yemaja Lah's exploits play on loop from the Galactic Center Coruscant. Tears flow as her distress causes premature contractions. “Amma, please don’t judge me. Help me. I really need the Master Shapers for this. He possesses my mind and I sense it and I am unable to sever my Force like you showed me.” She whines.

Auset already has contacted Yemaja’s father, Commander Zhat Lah of the Yuuzhan Vong Empire. She requests his presence for the birth of his first grandchild. His Matalok cruiser analog leaves hyperspace to land at the cleft of Isle Sanctuary. His ship perches on the sand as his squad to disembarks into the ocean water and trek to the offical Tabernacle. As a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, beholden to the codes and religious traditions of his people, the Yuuzhan Vong, he was never to have relations with any alien, but he fell in love with Auset. To save her, he purchased property on Haruun Kal and asks Auset to be the caretaker of the Tabernacle. With skirmishes on the outskirts of the galaxy on the rise, he needs to see his family. With is warriors, pledged to serve him with a code of silence to the Elites of the Yuuzhan Vong, he will help his concubine, his daughter to welcome his first grandchild.

...

He trudges on the recycled sand from the Maw Luur, the living recycling system he planted on his land. His official report to the Domain Lah will state he is on a routine mission to Haruun Kal to evaluate the progress “Vongforming” or terraforming.

The tiny waves of the false sea lap on the Isle Sanctuary’s shore. Commander Zhat Lah crouches in the sand as his huge armored hands pull the biot spindled sea grass, gently. He sorts the greenish-brown strands attached to their beige roots and wet with purified salted sea water. He brings them to his opened nasal cavity as his brow-markings rise in elated success. “The Master Shapers have done it this time. The Vongforming of planets in this galaxy can work. Blessed be the gods.”

The 2.4 meter Yuuzhan Vong warrior stands in his Vonduun Skerr Kyrric, or crab armor with spikes. He surveys the land of the “Vongformed Sapling Site” as his muscles ripple while the false wind breathes. He is strong, powerful, and resilient, and appears menacing. He hears the rise and fall of the false ocean and measures the vitality of the living buildings grown from planted Yuuzhan Vong biots. “I am glad I purchased this property.” He smiles while he walks to Auset.

Auset paces outside the Master Shaper surgical damutek as she mumbles prayers to gods not her own for forgiveness. To the goddess Yun Shuno, the mercy deity she recites her prayer. “Yemaja has been stable most of the time. Why another sex scandal in these uncertain times of the galaxy? There are rumors of an unclean, sacrilegious metal moon abomination. Yemaja is not doing her mission as ordained by the Supreme Overlord or the Elites. We must have this space, the Isle Sanctuary to sanctify other planets.” Auset stops her prayers as Zhat approaches. “My Liege, can you villip the Prefect for an annulment for Yemaja's and get that infidel Edwre away from her. I want it done before surgery. You know it is customary that if he’s present for the birth, he will have naming and custody rights to the child. I do not want that.”

Zhat watches her worry and he feels as a commander it is well within his control. “Dwi. Edwre will never be near my grandson.”

Auset mind spins all possible scenarios as Zhat breaks her concentration and retorts. “I would like that it is well within our abilities!” She knows she has snaps and capitulates. “Ultimately, it is Yemaja's decision.”

Zhat smells the tension in Auset’s voice as he examines the flora reflex from her worries. His calm voice speaks to her innermost fighting spirit he loves the most. “For now, we make the best choice for Yemaja. The gods have ordained it so.”

Their shared faith calms her. “My Liege, this protocol is a very serious surgery and we may need your warriors’ stealth armor to protect us.”

His brow-markings furrow as he crosses his arms at the battle operation. “My stealth armor? Why dwi, khotte, but I am sure that the surgery will go well with little concern.”

“I am not worried about the surgery for I have great faith in the Master Shaper Mezhan Kwaad, but Edwre’s son will be born a SEETH, and I sense his dark side power in the Force.”

The mobile tree servants called Guaiacum attendants cart Yemaja into the damutek as she moans. The suite contains a juvenile Yammosk or War Coordinator that organizes all the living creature on the Isle Sanctuary. Its tentacles lift over is containment as it reaches for Yemaja, but is pushed back by Auset. The warriors wrangle the Yammosk back into it tank and the Guaiacum place Yemaja on the polyp table. She scowls in pain. Auset hands shake while she wraps her in chamomile and lavender bolls. She stays strong for her daughter.

Yemaja whispers in her shameful tears. “Gadma dar Amma, Paupau. Nikk pyrozz Yun Shuno.” Which means in Yuuzhan Vong, I am ashamed.

Auset smiles and anoints her head with balm. “What is Domain Lah for, Yemaja?” She palms Yemaja’s face and hides her fears that she senses a dark side rage in her womb. “You are a strong Yuuzhan Vong woman and you will fight this shame.”

Zhat observes the discussion of the Force as he sighs and speaks to his squad of warriors. “I do not understand this light side and dark side of the Force. Neither side of this Force has worthy warriors in this galaxy except for the Mandalorians. If those warriors had biots and did not use abominations, they would be great in battle for the offering to the god Yun Yammka!”

Viong Choka, Zhat Lah’s sub-altern offers. “We need to seed the planets with our biots than to seed infidels’ bodies.” Yemaja wails during contraction. His eye narrow at Yemaja as he hears her cries. “My Liege, she is still promised to me to be my concubine than that meat maggot fool, Edwre. I will kill him if I were to ever see him.”

Zhat eye his sub-altern and walks toward his daughter as a concern parent. He realizes her birth pangs may be the Force and the fact it is a SEETH enrages him. “If the crecheling is a SEETH we have no approved or appropriate protocols to control him. He will have to be sacrificed to the gods.”

“But we will study him to expand the protocols, my Leige. It is the reason for the Blorash fire-jelly creature. It will suppress the crecheling’s Force enough for us to dissect him for future biots all acceptable to the Yuuzhan Vong gods’ blessings.”

A Yuuzhan Vong warrior brings a villip as requested by Zhat. It has the annulment information. Auset reviews it and with a stern voice she commands Yemaja. “Yemaja, here. Lick these annulment qahsa, and then mark them with your dactylgram.”

Tears fall from Yemaja’s eyes for another failed relationship and sex scandal. Her feelings range from sorry to resolution. “Why do the Sith bother me, Amma, when I am a puppet for the Yuuzhan Vong Empire. He lied to me Amma. Edwre, lied about being a Sith. I am forbidden to convort with infidels, Amma. Will the gods kill me?” She struggles to sign the qahsa as the baby kicks. She licks the small pustule recording her intentions, and presses her thumb to signal her marriage was annulled. “Thank you Amma.”

“So be it.” Auset watches her heartbroken daughter. She senses her mental anguish. “It is for the best dear. Edwre hurt you. You would have committed suicide for what? He would blaspheme the Yuuzhan Vong who accepted him into salvation. Let him and this whole situation go.”

Yemaja sobs to her father. “I have certainly made a mess of things, Paupau. I marry a man who is a SEETH and I am about to give birth to his son, alone, after his infidelity to me.”

“ **Does** the shamed goddess Yun Shuno bring some redemption for this dear child?” Auset murmurs to Zhat.

“I don’t know? This scandal confuses me and the Elites may choose to shame her regardless what the doctrine says. No one in the Domain Lah has been shamed,” Zhat replies.

The mitral valve-doors open as the Master Shaper Mezhan Kwaad enters the damutek ready to serve the Domain Lah. “Word has it that you seek a Master Shaper?” She surveys the surgical canopy with her maa'its biological computer implanted eyes, and then her headdress full of snake-like creaturs that writhe with every slight head movement. She tests with her greenery strips for Yemaja’s health status and they wilt. “Aie, Bos sos si? What is this?”

Yemaja squeezes her eyelids tightly as she screams because the unborn Sith infant knows he will be born. Through the Force, Yemaja calls her pain receptors and utters hallucinations. “Look! A bright shining young galaxy, far, far away, different from this current one. O guide me, Sekot?”

Auset a former Jedi padawan can senses that Yemaja drifts to a state where she will die and she pinches her to stay alert. “Puul. No.”

Mezhan examines Yemaja and recommends a treatment. “Her human side requires something for the pain, which is heightened for unknown reasons.”

Auset determines that it is possible that her daughter, Yemaja, may die from this pregnancy. She tells Zhat how dangerous Yemaja is with a soft voice. “My Liege I am losing Yemaja’s vital energy. I am being blocked by something in the Force.”

Confidently, he stands strong. “Quiet, love. You worry too much. Yemaja will pull through.”

Auset glares. Her Force foresight makes the hairs on the back raise at the danger. “Puul, she will not.”

Yemaja’s delirious hallucinations cause her to smile as she feels she is in paradise. “Sekot is this where you want me to be?”

Mezhan removes her tool creatures that sip analgesic and crawl onto Yemaja to inject the pain medication. “You must focus for the crecheling’s sake.” Mezhan maneuvers her eight-fingered hand and grabs a creature that appears to have huge fang like clamps as a mouth and crab legs, and a long tail. It is a provoker spineray and Mezhan shaped it for human use. She taps the spine of Yemaja to assess where in her neural cortex the hallucinations are derived and add to the databank in the biological computers, the Qang Qahsa. Like a nerve conduction, all the data downloads into a special brain implant called the Vua tumor in Mezhan’s head. Yemaja’s entire genetic physiology can only be seen by the Master Shaper, as the glistna-crickets chirp in synchrony to her vitals.

Auset worries that Yemaja’s life fades in the Force grabs her chin to make her snap out of it. “Puul. You will not leave me here, alone.”

Zhat glares at Auset’s snap judgment and fails to understand this Force. It confuses him. He feels no changes and the rest are parlor tricks and sleights of hand. He clears his throat and pulls Auset away from the table. “She needs to see that you are not giving up on her, my love.”

Once the Master Shaper injects Yemaja to switch to anesthetic, Yemaja screams. “Sekot. No. Please, do not leave me.” She glares at her mother in blame.“Why do you do this to me, Amma?”

Mezhan snake-like tendrils unfurl and she leans back to avoid Yemaja’s flail. “This will not do!” She rummages through her cavity trunk for restraint animals she built from the Embrace of Pain creature. She switches to use a neurotoxic sedative fluid produced by an amphibian that is in an amber hued specimen bladder. “I will anesthetize her and we shall have to deliver the crecheling soon.”

A sense of dread filled Auset’s mind as the dark side emerges from Yemaja. She covers her mouth in horror. “My Liege, I must leave this place. I cannot protect her vital energy! A Force grows more powerful inside her deep in the depths of the dark side and Yemaja’s spirit vanishes.”

Zhat amazed by Auset’s fear snarls. “No. You cannot leave. Be strong for our daughter. We all have to pull together. It is for the gods to decide and they say that she will be healed.”

The damutek rocks as a child’s voice hisses as it haunts the room. “You hate me because I exist.”

Auset stares at Zhat. “That was the SEETH child. Prepare your warriors, my Liege.”

The child took possession of Yemaja and through her hands he sends Force lightning to all the occupants in the damutek. Yemaja regains her consciousness and screams in pain. “Hu-carjen tok!”

“Are your stealth warriors here?” Auset sneers.

Zhat watches the spectacle. “Yes, and in their Cloaks of Nuun Vonduun Skerr Kyrric!”

Yemaja’s eyes flash from their normal purple to yellow-red glow. Her mouth moves but another voice hisses. “I will kill all here, for I am Sith.” Her hands open and her fingers splay Force lightning that emits from her fingertips.

That cues Zhat’s troops as he commands. “Yemaja, fight this. You are not SEETH. You are stronger than this.” His troops take their positions surrounding her as their snake-like weapons called Amphistaffs take their aim.

Mezhan is fortunate that the lightning misses her, but she shoots a snide glare as the damutek rocks again. In harsh tones she spit at Zhat. “You did not tell me that this was a JEEDAI crecheling!”

The Master Shaper disrespect his authority and he snorts. “Puul! And this is no JEEDAI, this is worse, this is SEETH.”

Auset comes behind Zhat and activates her double bladed lambent crystal lightsaber. “We fight this SEETH Master Shaper.” It had been years since Zhat and her fought Sith. As individuals they could fight one Sith. But this was an unborn child strong in the dark side of the Force. They had to fight together. Auset feels the presence roll around her body to steal her powers. She buries her fears that draw the Sith child to her.

Zhat sees Auset, the woman he loves, prepare for battle. He raises his hand for all his squad to get in position. “Puul. Not yet.”

The child possessed Yemaja screams to all the occupants. “I will devour all Vong. For I am Sith.” The voice hisses and throws Yemaja’s body to a prone position. From thin air, a Force doppelganger rips from her body. It is a man much like the father of the child as it materializes to fight the Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Within seconds he kills them by snapping their necks and impaling them with their weapons.

When Yemaja’s body moves it distorts her surgery and this enrages Mezhan to tersely say to Zhat. “You as a Yuuzhan Vong warrior should understand how little applicable the protocols are in regards to JEEDAI. It can make her unconscious but it would kill both of them.”

Auset interrupts the feud between Warrior and Master Shaper castes. “If you set aside your differences for now, I will forever be in your debt and gratitude. Do this for us Master Shaper and you will expand your escalation protocols for your goddess Yun Ne'Shel in this galaxy.” Flipping her saber to block the Force lightning from possessed Yemaja as she senses the child wants to kill her.“You are no SEETH!”

Mezhan nods in agreement and restarts her work. The thought of being beaten by an unborn fetus, Jedi or Sith would not do. She shot a tranq-dart filled with microorganisms that would place Yemaja under general anesthesia. Yemaja’s body fell, but the Force Doppelganger still fought the warriors. With quick surgical technique, her eight fingered hands with their tool creature implants made precise incisions through the upper layers of Yemaja’s womb sinew.

Auset fights the possessed Yemaja’s Force lightning and yells euphoria. “Infidel blasphemers. This one is powerful SEETH crecheling.” Her lightsaber blocks another lightning flash as she speaks to Mezhan. “I will keep the lightning off you, while you work!” Her body gets pelted by lightning in an attempt to focus subdue the Force doppelganger child. “Even I cannot lock on to the Force Powers of this SEETH crecheling.”

Zhat gets hit by Force lightning and curses. “PHAGH!” He growls as his warriors fend being electrocuted crab shields and Amphistaffs. Zhat wonders if his daughter was still alive in her body.

The Sith baby possessed Yemaja and her eyes engulfed in yellow-red hisses in her voice as Force lightning emits from her hands and the Force Doppelganger kills the warriors. “You did this to me mother. You made me who I am today.”

Auset ignores the possession of Yemaja as it is the child that speaks. “Master Shaper, I am going to do a Battle Meditation to knockout the SEETH. If you kill the crecheling Rrush'hok or Die well.” Auset starts her Jedi Battle Meditation, which emits a Force Wave that rocks the damutek. She hurls Force light balls toward the doppelganger.

Mezhan does not move after the Force wave passes and her final incision is complete. She examines through her maa’it eyes as she sees the head of the infant bob wildly.

The possessed Yemaja shrieks. “I hate all of you.” From the doppelganger he emits Force kinetite salvos and comes after Zhat to kill him.

As if time stops for Auset, she envisions the plans of the Sith. She saw no positive outcome, which left Yemaja alive. Her eyes fill with tears as she understood she would have to kill her daughter. Zhat did not consider that possibility. “My Liege, I love her so much.” Her lightsaber flips around ready to decapitate Yemaja. “Where is the father of this child, when you need him the most. This crecheling would be calm if he were here.”

Zhat realizes the consideration of concubine and grabs her arms to yank her back behind him. “Auset, no.”

Tears flow from Auset. “The crecheling is doing this to Yemaja. We need to sever his connection to his mother. Master Shaper Mezhan Kwaad must prove to the Elites we can handle a SEETH.”

Mezhan pulls the Sith baby free from Yemaja’s body. “Take him and hurry.”

Auset dodges the doppelganger’s lightning and captures the child in a Force cancelling Blorash Fire-Jelly creature. Yemaja wild movements subside as she collapses on the polyp table.

The Force Doppelganger disappears.

Mezhan clips the umbilical cord and waits for any adverse reactions. “Success.”

Yemaja’s wild eyes calm as she gazes at the survivors and closes her eyes to exhale a huge breath. “Thank you. I love you.”

Then the creatures that monitor Yemaja contort and wiggle.

Auset knows her daughter has died. “No Yemaja, please do not leave me.”

 

***

 

Busy with her post-operation protocol, Mezhan examines Yemaja through her maa’its lenses. “Gadma dar, Yemaja. Quite a turbulence today, please stay still.”

Zhat sighs a breath of relief as he held his distraught concubine, Auset. w “Will she heal, Master Shaper?”

Mezhan fascination with Yemaja’s genetic signature shows how extensive she sustained this pregnancy. “Her physiology is strong; she should recover, but remain under observation for the time being.” She studies Yemaja demeanor. “You are in my damutek, safe and you just had a crecheling. Do not try to move; I need to numb your pain for your human side.”

“Where am I? Amma what happened?” Yemaja sees a battle in the damutek.

Tearfully, Auset musters a smile and chuckles. “You are so strong and beautiful.”

Yemaja winces after feeling Mezhan’s loose leafed mud pack of carmatives. Feeling numb she closes her eyelids and becomes rather despondent.

“Thank you Master Shaper. Your assistance is appreciated. We might have lost many lives today.” Zhat reassures Meezhan to confirm her silence to the Elites. No unauthorized medical procedures and not on infidels in this galaxy, which includes his concubine and daughter as humans.

Mezhan commands Zhat and Auset for a prognosis. “You need not thank me; this is experience I can add to the Qang Qahsa.” She knots her headdress in approval and repairs the incisions as she chides the. “I do not know what you wish to do with the crecheling responsible for all this violence.”

“The crecheling responsible must be shaped if alive, necropsied if he is dead. I think the Elites must know these things.” Auset responds with her knowledge.

Mezhan mouth opens that an infidel would suggest contact with the Elites after this incident was heresy in her caste. “It is not my place to say so, but perhaps for now you should not mention this to them. Yemaja must recover.”

Weak, Yemaja speaks, “I was walking along the beach. Puul. I was at my estate on Coruscant. I am not sure. Why am I in a damutek?”

Mezhan bedside manner was absent. "One step at a time, do you remember the time of cycle? The ket?”

Yemaja confused draws a blank. “Um... I was... Wait? What happened?”

Her eyes record the physiologic parameters of Yemaja. “You do not remember the past cycle I fear. I could induce such memories, but it would pose a risk.”

Auset intervenes. “I want the memories replaced by provoker spineray. If crechling survives, he either is a test subject or placed in cryococoon at biohazard containment level ten.” Exhaustion overwhelms her. Her Force powers were drained in the battle. “My Liege, Yemaja has residual SEETH cells in her body and it will take time to recover.”

Zhat is stoic and proud he fought a worthy opponent from this godforsaken galaxy. “She does. I see.” He caresses Auset’s cheek. “Oh my concubine, I will stay with my daughter and assure you she will live for many more years.”

Auset agrees with Mezhan to keep this past incident a secret. Mezhan agrees with Auset and understands the risk. They both retire from the damutek as the Yuuzhan Vong warriors protected their Domain and police the Sith Crecheling.


End file.
